Reflections
by xXLily BlossomsXx
Summary: You'll know why I named the story this when you read the story. It is a rainy day and Amy is devastated and sad, but when Shadow finds her, he invites her to his house from and she explains why she's sad. More things seem to be going on and it's not just focusing on these two. Do you think Sonic is involved in this? Rated M for some things. Includes Shadamy in two other couples!


**Hey everyone, it's Mari! I'm as calm as ever as today, and the rain is making me even calmer. It's like a rainy calm day :) I love the rain so much, and just looking at how beautiful it looks, it made me get some ideas in my head. I will have to start over getting used to writing over a thousand words, so this story might be a bit short. I hope I will at least get used to writing over two thousand words soon, so be patient over the time people. Plus school slows me down, but no school on Tuesday! So I might write another story. I usually use my free time to draw, since it takes less time and actually I'm not really lazy to do that, but I will not give up on writing! When I thought I lost my ability to create stories, two of my close friends Winter.T. Hedgehog and xXFierceLilacXx comforted me and told me not to give up and that my stories are actually good. That made me smile and take their advice, I love them two like they were my own sisters, and will help them the same way like how they helped me. So I give credit to them and go check out their stories. Writing Android, he has credit for helping me too, so go check out his stories too. Anyways, I was listening to this song Reflection by Christina Aguilera and it inspired me to write this story, it's such a calm and beautiful song, so listen to it if you'll like to. Damn, this is the most I have ever written and it's not even the beginning of the story XD so remember, Amy, Shadow, Mephiles, and Sonic belongs to SEGA. There's only two OC's so please don't hate the story because of that, and Lexi, I promise to write you in the next girl X) Winter belongs to my dear friend Winter T. Hedgehog and Felicity belongs to me so enjoy! Just had to let all of this off my chest people, sorry that it's so damn long! DX I do not own the song Reflection by the way, I already mentioned who owned it earlier.**

It was a beautiful but rainy day, as a pink hedgehog walked through a dirt road. Fog was all around her, but she didn't seem to care. She held a sad look, her watery emerald eyes looked down at the ground, and there was no precious smile on her face like how she's usually seen with. Why was she so gloomy? She continued walking, as tears formed at her eyes and they slid down her face, staining her cheeks. She just walked so slowly, as the rain poured down on her. Her ruby red dress and pink quills were drenched by the rain, she still didn't seem to show any sign of care. She stopped by a lake and sat on a rock that was next to it. She looked at the beautiful scenery that was before her, foggy but still beautiful. More tears fell from her eyes and dropped into the lake, making the water move a bit. She looked up at the cloudy sky, not a single thing was there but the greyish dull color. Not a speck of sunlight was showing. She sighed heavily before looking down at the lake, looking down at her reflection. Her reflection showed a sad girl who was shedding tears. She held a smile, not a smile of happiness, but a smile of sadness. She continued to look at her sad reflection. She breathed in a deep breath before she began to sing to release the feeling she was feeling now. So she singed.

"_Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me, Everyday it's as if I play a part, now I see. If I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart._

_Who is that girl I see, Staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside?_

_I am now, In a world where I have to hide my heart, and what I believe in, But somehow I will show the world, What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am._

_Who is that girl I see, Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know? Must I pretend that I'm someone for all time? When will my reflection show who I really am inside?_

_There's a heart that must be, Free to fly. That burns with a need to know, the reason why,_

_Why must we all conceal. What we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me, I'm forced to hide? I won't pretend that I'm someone else for all time. When will my reflection show, who I am inside? When will my reflection show who I am inside?"_

Her beautiful melody then stopped as she sighed and closed her eyes. She sat there in silent peace, so quiet, nothing could break it. She kept them closed for a couple minutes, then opened them and jumped up, nearly falling into the lake when she saw her reflection. Next to her reflection showed a black hedgehog with crimson streaks, and his ruby eyes stared at her through the water. She gasped and turned around, and was shocked to see him here. Her face flushed red as she faced away.

"Shadow?! What are you doing here and please tell me that you didn't hear me at all!" Amy shouted

Shadow crossed his arms, "I wanted to ask the same, what are you doing out here in the rain?" he questioned, "And yes I heard you singing"

"Oh god" Amy covered her face in embarrassment, but felt him grab her hands and removed them from her face. She blushed when his eyes were staring into hers.

"You can't be out here for long, you'll get sick" He told in a serious voice.

"I know" She sighed, "I feel better staying here though, my heart is broken"

Shadow gritted his teeth when knowing that Sonic the faker had something to do with this. That was actually his first thought. He shook his head and balled one of his fists before grabbing her one of her arms and pulled her up. Surprisingly he pulled her into a hug! Amy was so shocked, yet her face still remained red. She smiled and closed her eyes and hugged him back. The embrace was so warm; she stopped shivering from the coldness. She rested her head on his chest, and heard his soft voice say,

"Come on, I'm taking you to my house"

Amy only nodded, nearly falling asleep from this warm, securing embrace. Shadow looked down at his reflection in the lake as he pulled out one of his Chaos Emeralds. His reflection showed an exact copy of him, only with teal streaks and green eyes. He continued to stare at the reflection, and seconds he mumbled some words before he and Amy vanished in a flash. His false reflection remained there and then it rose out of the lake. It was the exact twin lookalike, Mephiles. He grunted as he walked out the freezing water and dried off his fur before looking around, they were gone. He closed his eyes and began to walk his way back to his house. As he was walking, he spotted a light blue hedgehog walking down the street holding a white umbrella over her. She had bangs framing her face, with a black streak on the left side of her bangs. Her ice blue eyes focused on what was ahead of her. He continued to watch the girl head to her house, and grew a grin before sinking into the ground. He turned to a shadow and made his way over to her before following her. She didn't seem to notice he was there; he was sneaky yet so quiet. She continued walking until she stopped at her house and walked up the steps. She hummed a melody as she reached for her keys in her pocket. As she took the keys out her pocket and was about to unlock the door, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she jumped up, making her drop her keys and slowly turned around. She grew a shocked look when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?! How did you even follow me here?" She questioned him in shock.

Mephiles chuckled, "I followed you as a shadow, and I wanted to come"

Winter groaned, "You made me drop my keys, how great" She scoffed out of sarcasm as she bent over to pick up her keys.

He grew a smirk and smacked her butt, making her eyes widen more and her face flush red. She quickly picked up her keys and looked at him with her face red. She looked a bit offended.

"You pervert!" Winter shouted as she attempted to smack him, but he grabbed her hand before it could even hit him and pulled her close. So close, his face was directly in front of hers. She blushed even more and felt him wrap his arms around her waists. He held a smirk and leaned to her ear before whispering,

"I would like to see what's under your clothes when we get inside the house"

Her face grew redder and her eyes widened more as she looked even more offended.

"No way!" she shouted

He continued to whisper in her ear, "Why not? I know you want to"

"Just shut up! I would not let you do that!"

He smirked more and moved to her neck before softly kissing it. She blushed more; so much her face was very red. She moaned when feeling his soft lips press against her neck. He grinned and moved away,

"See, that shows that you want it" he chuckled like a pervert.

Winter rolled her eyes and tried to push away but his grip around her was too strong. She clenched her teeth and grew angry.

"Seriously Mephiles, stop this or I'll kick your ass!"

He only chuckled, "You wouldn't do that to a dear friend would you?"

She only stared at him angrily before her expression softened, "Just let me go so I could go inside, the rain is pouring down harder"

"Could we do that thing I suggested?" He asked

She managed to free herself from her grip and pushed him away, "Nope! If you want to come inside my home, you have to promise to not do that, so do you promise?" She questioned as she held out her hand

He sighed and grew an annoyed look before saying, "Okay, I promise that I will not do it" and held out his hand. It took Winter awhile to believe him and she finally shook his hand. After they finished, she turned to unlock the door and opened it before walking inside. He grew a wicked grin; his fingers were crossed behind his back. He chuckled lowly so she wouldn't hear and grew a smirk as he walked into the house and closed the door behind him.

**This will be a chapter story now! What will happen now? Will the clever Mephiles get to his plan as he desired? What will grow between Amy and Shadow? Will she explain why she was so sad? Find out on chapter 2! I will not promise when it will it come; just please me patient for me! **

**Au Revoir!**


End file.
